


From Beginning to End

by CrazyLittlePlanet



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLittlePlanet/pseuds/CrazyLittlePlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We started as an ideal couple. But as some things began to get better, other things, the most important things began to fall apart. </p><p>But no matter what I will be there in the end.</p><p>*Also on Wattpad*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

February 1961. He had been back from Hamburg for four months. And I had been feeling sick for three weeks of those. The answer to the sickness was obvious, I just wasn't ready to accept it. I'm only 17, he's just 19. The band is just about to take off. I know it. This cannot be happening. 

.............................................................

"Parker, Paul is at the door for you." I barely heard my mom say as she knocked my bedroom door. I almost missed it because I was in the bathroom across the hall puking once again. Mother didn't know, at least I don't think she did. If so she's done a hell of a good job not bringing it up.

I got up as fast as I could from my spot over the toilet and washed some water over my brown skin before brushing my teeth. If no one knows I'd like to keep it that way for a little while longer. 

When I finally got to the door there Paul was as happy and smiley as ever. He always managed to seem like the nothing was off in the world. 

"Ello, love. I beginning to think you had forgotten about me with how long you were taking" he said jokingly. 

I smiled "No, of course not. I just needed a few more minutes to ready myself ". 

"Well you look wonderful", he replies, "we should get going. I only have ya for a three hours before your mum would like ya home."

.............................................................

"Mum, I'm home now" I semi shouted so she'd hear me wherever she was. I was just about to go to my room when I smelled something that made me gag in my mouth. 

"Come in here" I heard from the kitchen before I could get away from the strong scent. Even worse the closer I got to the kitchen the stronger the smell became. It was so bad I could only stand on the kitchen doorway or I would've lost my lunch right there.

"Why are you standing so far away" my mother asked. "You can come into the kitchen".

"No I'm fine here. What did you need?" I said unable to open my mouth very wide for fear of making a mess of the floor.

Mother's face became extremely serious, "Parker is it the smell that's bothering you? Does it make you gag?".

It was then that I knew she had picked up on what I thought was happening. All I could do was nod for a response. 

"Are you pregnant" she questioned further.

I just shrugged. 

"Oh, darling. What have you done?" She said


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, no, please. I want to tell him myself " I pleaded as my mother drove our car to the Mccartney home. I knew my efforts were useless, but I had to try. 

My mother just kept her eyes focused ahead at the road as we pulled into the street of Paul's home. 

To be fair, the day my mother found out she gave me the option of telling Paul about the baby myself, which was exactly what I had planned to do. But I just couldn't find the right moment. I had no idea how he would react. And I definitely didn't want to find out this way. 

"Just let me speak to him alone first" I tried one last time as the house came into view. Of course I was ignored.

My mother shot out of the car as soon as it came to a stop in front of Paul's home. Before I could pull myself together she was on my side of the car with the door yanked open.

"Let's go" She said with a no nonsense tone and slightly scary look on her face. I already knew the next few minutes would be horrible. 

I stepped out of the car reluctantly, but rather quickly. I wasn't in he mood to get chewed out by my mother.

We, mostly her, walked toward the front door of the house. Really I was being dragged by my arm. There was no way out of this.

My mother knocked on the door or banged depending on how you want to see it. It was absolutely quiet except for the cool wind blowing by in the almost bate trees. That serenity only lasted mere seconds before the door was opened. 

Jim Mccartney,  Paul's dad, stood there looking slightly confused at my mother before he saw me in smiled in polite recognition. Oh, if only it stay that way. After he hears what's going on he will wish he didn't know me. 

"Where's your son?" My mother asked trying hard to keep her temper in check at the innocent man, "This is about him".

"Come in then" Mr. Mccartney said "I'll call him down." 

We walked into the Mccartney household hand and hand, more like hand and wrist with a tight grip by the way my mother was pulling me.

While Jim Mccartney went farther into the house to fetch Paul I sat with mom on the couch. Those maybe twenty seconds in between the time it took Paul to get to the front room were filled with worried thoughts. 

What if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? That's pretty probable. Or if he tries to deny it's his? No! He would never do anything like that I thought. But there was one possibility that irked me the most.

What if we had to get married?

Before I had the chance to dwell on that option, the other half of the we in my thoughts emerged. He looked happy to see me, but then caught sight of my mother and looked slightly confused. 

"Hi, Parker. What are you guys doing-" before Paul could finish my mother interuppted him.

"There seems to be q problem that you caused" Mom said in an accusing voice.

"What's that" he replied with furrowed eyebrows. 

"It seems that you got my daughter pregnant" 

And it was like the world stopped


	3. Chapter 3

The silence lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Really it was only like 5 seconds. The shock was plain to see on everyone's faces, with the exception of my mother of course ,hers was closer to anger.

"Oh. Well isn't this something" Mr. Mccartney finally spoke. I hadn't even realized that he had entered the room. 

"Yea. So what are we going to do about this sonething" my mother demanded. Obviously not happy with the lack of solutions put forth.

"Baby. It's a baby. Not a something."

Those were the first words that Paul spoke. His stare didn't waver though. His doe eyes were looking straight at me as the words left his lips.

I was worried he was angry. But his eyes seemed more hurt than anything. At that moment I couldn't understand why.

"Alright, then. This baby. What do we do?" My mother said rewording her previous question. 

Jim Mccartney interjected "Why don't we all sit down and discuss this over tea. I'll go make some." 

For such a situation, the man seemed quite calm.

Finally my mother dropped her grip on my arm. More than anything I wanted to walk over to Paul as mom walked over to the couch and we were left in our spots. But I just couldn't seem to get one foot off of the ground again. Luckily, Paul was functioning better than I. 

He took a few steps forward and enveloped me in a short lived hug before he led me by the small of my back to the couch opposite my mother. Still no words were spoken to me.

The conversation within that frigid sitting room only continued after Paul's father came in with tea and settled in his chair.

They were words I didn't expect to hear. Or didn't really want to hear.

"I think we should get married" announced Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought I was uncomfortable when mother blurted out my condition. Boy was I wrong.

"What" I finally found the courage to speak. It was in such a small voice I could barely hear myself.

Paul couldn't possibly be serious right now. Getting married would be far from the right thing to do. We were too young. Neither of us knew where our future was headed. 

Paul went on to explain "It would be the proper thing to do. Don't you agree Dad?".

"This is another huge responsibility you would be taking on. But I do think it would be the proper way to go." Jim agreed.

And that's exactly why this was a horrible idea. Because this was the 'proper' thing to do. It wasn't about love. Just an accident. 

"No." I spoke clearly. "We can't do that. This would be closer to an arranged marriage than a love marriage "

The hurt on Paul's face from before came flooding back in.

"Do you not love me?" He asked.

For some reason that question floored me. Of course I did. Though it seems I was the only one thinking logically. Even my mother had nodded her head along with Jim's suggestion. 

But the big problem was, along with the future parenthood, was the fact that this could be puppy love. We could be done with one another by the start of next year. And here everyone was proposing something as permanent as marriage.

"Of course I do. It's just...it would feel like we're getting married out of necessity. And imagine how people would talk" I answered. 

We couldn't avoid the obvious. He was white and I was black. Just us going out as a couple garnered stares and quiet comments from people to their companions of the day. Paul always looked like he could ignore them . For me though, I was more sensitive. Some things hurt horribly.

It took him a second to comprehend what I meant about people talking , but when he did Paul made his view clear.

"I don't care what they think. None of that should matter ,they don't matter. It's just us. We both love each other, so who cares" Paul argued. "I want to marry you. We've talked about this happening before".

I was truly amazed at how candidly Paul spoke to me. Not only that but in front of his father my mother. 

And for a second I believed him when he said 'It's just us'. Why should what anyone else thinks is right matter? Times were changing. We should be able to be apart of that.

With that in mind, and mostly the presence of two people on control of us with their minds made up, I said the words that determined my future.

"Okay. Let's get married "


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding was set for March 20. After my 18th birthday, so I really would be an adult. 

Until then I was a complete nervous wreck. Paul remained calm over the next few weeks, excited even. Like he was so sure everything would work its self out. 

But we didn't have the money to take care of this child neither of us. Paul was in a band that still hadn't gotton their big break. It would happen but God knows when that would be. It could be years before someone saw their talent. And we didn't have years, we had about 7 months according to the doctor. 

Then what. 

Our parents and families would help out, but only for so long before it became too much for them. 

The plan so far was that after the marriage I would move into the Mccartney home. This way when the baby came Paul could be more involved than if I lived away altogether. 

It was like I could forsee the future though. This couldn't go well at all. There was too much for kids so young.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Today was the day of my wedding. It wasn't how I'd imagined it. Partly because I had never imagined getting married. There were times when I would discuss marriage with Paul, but that was more of wishful thinking. I had never believed that it would happen.

And if it did, I didn't think it would happen like this. In the small registry office, with Mr. Mccartney and Mike as our witnesses. My mother didn't even show up. I hadn't spoken to her in the past week. Not since I had taken my stuff out of her house and I moved to Paul's house. 

The night after my wedding wouldn't be all that wonderful either, Paul had a show with The Beatles on the 21st at the Cavern Club. The Beatles were steadily becoming more popular. Of course, that was great, but it did make me nervous. What would happen if Paul became too busy for the baby and I? I knew I couldn't do this by myself. 

And what if Paul didn't make it big with the band? Music was his love, but it was an uncertain career. It could leave us in trouble if there wasn't enough money coming in. Paul repeatedly reassured me that'd it would be okay, and for now I'll believe him.

....................................................................................................................................

Two days as a married women and my life didn't feel any different. Sure,the living situation was still relatively new, but I felt the same as before. I would help around the house when I could. Only simple things like the cooking or cleaning. Mr. Mccartney though preferred for me not to do so much around the house. I didn't want to go outside too often though. I knew the relationship of Paul and I wasn't illegal, but it wasn't considered the norm either. I'd rather avoid the unnecessary stares or whispers that would happen since everyone knew exactly who's baby it was. 

Currently, I was sitting on Paul's bed reading a book. I think he had gone to practice with the band or something. I didn't really listen. The book had me distracted for the last two hours until the bedroom door opened and Paul came in with his guitar case. 

"Hey" he greeted quietly.

"Hello, how was practice?" I asked looking up from my book.

"It was fine, but I have some news"'Paul said hesitantly. 

"What is it?" I asked calmly. On the inside I was already panicking.

"We're going back to Hamburg on the 27th." He said looking down.

For a moment I was relieved,it was nothing that was as bad as I thought. But he was leaving again and this wasn't right time. I couldn't complain though. I knew how this would be and I want Paul and the band to be successful. This relationship wouldn't always be simple.

"A-alright, that's good though. Gives you more experience." I answered, then quickly looked back down at my book to attempt to stop the conversation.

Paul sighed from his position by the door and then left the room. It was relief. I didn't want to have to talk about him leaving further. 

If I didn't think about it, it couldn't hurt me.


End file.
